


Drabbles from the 2014 Last Drabble Writer Standing contest

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Draco Malfoy, Contemplations of Suicide, Family Fluff, Hippogriffs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jarveys, Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M, Patronus, Post-War, Pygmy Puffs, Thestrals, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Six drabbles I wrote while participating in the 2014 Last Drabble Writer Standing contest on LJ.





	1. Harry Potter and The Handsome Hippogriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for LDWS week one was [Hippogriff](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1031506.html), with the requirement that the associated drabble be exactly 300 words long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published January 21, 2014. This drabble is 300 words and is rated PG-13.

He really  _should_  leave well enough alone.

Draco drummed his fingers against the fence of the enclosure, watching the hippogriffs.

In what he assumed was a major cosmic joke, Draco's animagus form had turned out to be not only quite frankly ridiculous, but also the very creature he had actively antagonized in his... younger days.

But these visits to the Hippogriff Sanctuary were not an attempt to study or learn more about the hippogriffs.

No. Draco came here to watch Potter.

Potter chuckled fondly and knelt to stroke a hatchling. The little thing fluttered its wings and pawed at the ground. Draco sighed at the fond look in Potter's eyes.

If only Potter would look at him like that...

Draco froze and cocked his head as he considered the thought. Why not?

Making a decision, Draco transformed.

*

He cantered over, cautious not to cause a stir. The other hippogriffs paid no attention and Draco flexed his wings. The flutter alerted Potter who turned around, abandoning the hatchling. The little hippogriff took one look at Draco and galloped off, presumably in search of its mother.

Potter however, smiled.

"Hello. Aren't you a handsome fellow?"

Draco preened, allowing Potter to make contact. Potter chuckled and stroked his feathers.

"Magnificent. You remind me of someone..."

*

Draco had never let anyone ride him before. But Potter's hands were gentle on his nape and his thighs felt strong against his flanks. His laughter echoed as Draco swooped through the air.

When they landed, Potter sat beside him, petting him. Draco couldn't help but feel wistful.

Potter would never be this forthcoming if he knew...

Then Potter smiled and got up. "I have to go."

Draco trilled his disappointment, but made no further protests.

Then Potter chuckled and stroked him again. "I'll see you soon... Draco."


	2. Missing Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for LDWS week two was [Pygmy Puffs](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1032839.html), with the requirement that the associated drabble be between 250 and 350 words in length.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published January 28, 2014. This drabble is 350 words and is rated PG-13.
> 
> **Drabble winner for week 2!**

Harry tossed and turned under his covers, trying his best to get some sleep. The bed felt cold and empty without his husband’s lithe body next to him. Harry sighed. He missed Draco dreadfully whenever he was away. Then again, the Healer conference would be over tomorrow. All Harry could do was be patient. Still, he couldn’t help missing…  
  
“Daddy?”  
  
Harry startled and cast a Lumos. His son stared back at him with sad eyes that made his heart ache.  
  
“Hey champ,” Harry cooed, gathering a sniffling Scorpius up at once. “What’s wrong? Bad dream?”  
  
Scorpius shook his head. “Miss Father,” he mumbled. Harry cuddled him, stroking his hair soothingly. “I know, mate. I miss him too. Do you want to sleep here tonight?” Scorpius mumbled in acquiescence and burrowed under the covers, curling into Harry’s side. Harry kissed him and reached out to cast a Nox. He halted as he registered another set of pattering footsteps.  
  
Al poked his head in.  
  
“Where Father?”   
  
Wonderful. “Soon, baby,” Harry soothed. “Come on. There’s room for one more.”  
  
“Me too!” a shrill voice declared. Harry barely had a second to register the scarlet blur that careened past Albus and landed right on him. “Hi Daddy,” Lily chirped. Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, shifting over for Al. The bed was starting to creak. “You want to stay too?” he asked Lily.  
  
“And Colin,” Lily affirmed. Harry groaned at the squirming bundle in her arms. The pygmy puff blinked placidly as Lily arranged it on Harry’s stomach. “Right. Can’t forget Colin,” Harry agreed. “Is everyone settled? Brilliant. Let’s…”  
  
“Dad?”  
  
Harry didn’t even bother to look up at James hovering by the door.  
  
“Missing Father, want to sleep here. I know. Get in.”  
  
James grinned happily and leapt in, wedging himself in. Scorpius snuggled into his side, Lily purred like a kitten and Al burrowed into Harry’s neck.  
  
“Okay, we’re all settled,” Harry announced firmly. “Now unless anyone else wants to join, can we all please…”  
  
_Ahem_.  
  
Harry trailed off and looked up. Draco grinned and shrugged his bag off.  
  
“Room for one more?”


	3. Hope in the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for LDWS week four was [Phoenix](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1035853.html), with the requirement that the associated drabble be between 127 and 137 words in length.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published February 11, 2014. This drabble is rated R. Warnings for contemplation and mentions of suicide (very mild), angst.

Draco stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Ironically, this was the only place he found peace these days. Hogwarts was still in ruins but they were trying.  
  
Draco was trying. Still, he couldn’t help but feel he shouldn’t be here. He didn’t deserve...  
  
“Thinking about jumping?”  
  
Draco started as Potter approached. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he replied, trying to sound convincing.  
  
Potter seemed to believe him. But he didn’t leave. He joined Draco, looking out into the distance.  
  
“It’s hard to believe this was burning a month ago,” he said.  
  
Draco felt hollow inside. He had started the fire.  
  
“But like they say,” Potter went on. “Phoenixes rise from the ashes.”  
  
Draco stared as Potter smiled at him. “Don’t do anything stupid, Malfoy. I’d miss you too much.”  
  
Just like that, he was gone again.


	4. Harvey the Jarvey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for LDWS week five was [Jarvey](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1037197.html), with the requirement that the associated drabble be between 220 and 225 words in length.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published February 18, 2014. This drabble is 225 words and is rated G.

“Blondie! Hey Blondie!”  
  
Draco kept his eyes trained on his Magical Creatures text. He would rather read a thesis on Flobberworms than engage with the loathsome creature peering over his shoulder.  
  
“Hey! Blondie!”  
  
“What?” Draco hissed, glaring at the Jarvey. Harvey the Jarvey was one of McGonagall’s attempts to foster unity amongst the Eighth Years – in hopes that a common pet would reduce animosity. So far, it was working. The Eighth Years were too busy hating Harvey to bother with each other.  
  
“Got any moles for me, Blondie?” Harvey demanded, twitching furiously.  
  
“I don’t,” Draco snapped.  
  
“Why don’t cha take them clothes off so I can see?”  
  
Draco threw his book at the insolent beast. Harvey cackled and skittered off, pouncing on another hapless victim.  
  
“Hey, Four Eyes! You’se got any...”  
  
“No!” Potter snarled, pointing accusingly at the overgrown ferret. “We are  _not_  doing this again!”  
  
“You’se no fun, Four Eyes! Yer a wet blanket like Blondie over there!”  
  
Potter met Draco’s eyes and shrugged helplessly. Draco nodded back in a gesture of sympathy.  
  
“You’se two should get busy and make boring babies together – that’s what you’se two should do!”  
  
Draco froze and Potter flushed but Harvey was already bounding off in search of greener pastures.  
  
“Hello, legs!” Harvey’s voice suddenly rang out, accompanied by a shrill, feminine scream.  
  
“Well, I  _never!_ ” Hermione screeched indignantly.


	5. Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for LDWS week six was [Thestral](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1038658.html), with the requirement that the associated drabble be exactly 175 words long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published February 25, 2014. This drabble is 175 words and is rated PG.
> 
> **Drabble winner for week 6!**

“Again.”  
  
Draco bristled at Potter’s tone but he let it go. They’d been working on conjuring his Patronus for weeks. Potter had the right to feel frustrated. Draco was. He sighed and cast the spell again.  
  
“Okay, I definitely saw something that time,” Potter commented, his eyes trained on the mist. “Again. Focus on your memory this time.”  
  
Draco obliged. He didn’t expect results but he must have done something right. The mist took shape. Potter stilled as the skeletal spectre regarded them with dark, unseeing eyes.  
  
A Thestral. The bile rose to Draco’s throat. So, that was it.  _That_  was what was inside him. Another creature of death. Why was he even surprised?  
  
“I should go,” he muttered, turning away. Potter didn’t need to see him like this.  
  
“Malfoy.”  
  
Draco glared, daring him to say something.  
  
Potter held his gaze. “They’re misunderstood. They’re not beautiful, but they’re good creatures—honest, trustworthy. Personally, I’d take a Thestral over a Hippogriff any day.”  
  
Draco walked away without a word, but a quiet smile tugged at his lips.


	6. Draco the Unicorn Magnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for LDWS week seven was Unicorn, with the requirement that the associated drabble be exactly 140 words long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published March 4, 2014. This drabble is 140 words and is rated PG-13.

_Only a gentle maiden may tame the unicorn._  
  
That’s what it said in all the library texts and  _Gilderoy Lockhart’s Gadding with Ghouls_.  
  
All the experts (and Lockhart) agreed that only a maiden could deal with unicorns.  
  
A  _maiden_.  
  
Therefore, Draco couldn’t fathom why the silly creatures were following  _him_  around.  
  
“Go away!” he snapped, trying to outrun his pursuers. One of the unicorns nuzzled him, nearly impaling him on its horn.  
  
Draco groaned. “What do you  _want?”_  
  
“Problem, Malfoy?”  
  
Potter approached, looking amused.  
  
“Yes!” Draco snapped. “The bloody ponies won’t leave me be!”  
  
Potter chuckled. “Maybe they like you,” he suggested. “Or they want that apple in your pocket.”  
  
Draco frowned but withdrew the apple. The unicorn snatched it and cantered off happily. Potter laughed and left as well.  
  
Draco groaned. He was  _never_  going to live this down.


End file.
